


If You Come to Me, You'll Be Mine

by doctornemesis



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Enemies, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Injury, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elektra shielded her weapons into their proper place, catching Natasha off guard as she lost her balance, leaning against an abandoned clothes line for support. “I don’t think I want you,” she said, not understanding the tone in her own voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Come to Me, You'll Be Mine

“Your mind games won’t work on me, Elektra.”

 

A slight twist of lips pulled itself into a smirk that could have ensnared itself given the opportunity. The ink black of Natasha’s gloves could not hide the small twitch of her right hand, giving her most recent handicap away. Elektra’s smirk transformed itself into a grin, this would be much more fun than initially thought.

 

“I don’t play games, Widow. But if I did, I would be the victor, and we both know this. You’re too soft now.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Reformed.”

 

“I said, be quiet.”

 

“Boring.” A soft sigh carried a small laugh from her. The mixture of snow and gravel dug into her feet, but Elektra felt neither pain nor cold as she tilted her head slightly to the right. “You realize your mouth carried no words.”

 

Natasha leaned to her left, her injuries were lit like beacons, lining the well worn paths of her body, showing how best to dismantle, dominate and humiliate her. A cheshire cat. No, no, she thought, no cats. No cats and no cat-like grinning.

 

“You’re not strong enough, little spider.”

 

The closer Elektra grew, the more still Natasha became. The rims of her eyes were lined red, blotches spread across her face like contained wildfires. The more she breathed, the weaker she became. Elektra’s nose wrinkled, she hadn’t caused this damage, hadn’t seen it inflicted even, but had found the remnants of another’s work. Suddenly, very suddenly, the thrill of the hunt left her, bitter and cold, and aware of her dark surroundings.

 

“You want me, Elektra, come and get me,” she spat, blood lining her bottom lip as she did so. The defiance in her shone bright and strong, powerful not unlike her own.

 

Elektra shielded her weapons into their proper place, catching Natasha off guard as she lost her balance, leaning against an abandoned clothes line for support. “I don’t think I want you,” she said, not understanding the tone in her own voice.

 

“I thought no one was innocent,” Natasha chuckled, her pain catching and gurgling in her throat.

 

“And no one is, but I find this distasteful and reeking of a stench I’ve longed to wash away from this world.”

 

Elektra walked with no unnecessary step towards her, legs made of muscle unlike any other, shoulders reared back with a danger that made its presence known every hour of every day. Natasha couldn’t understand her actions, and so she fought like a desperate wounded animal does when cornered, except Elektra overpowered her quite swiftly. The look in Natasha’s eyes, so spiteful and murderous, enticed her, what a curious type of blue they were.

 

“What are you doing?” Natasha asked as Elektra picked her up, neither gentle nor stern, but cautious.

 

Elektra stared boldly ahead of her, out towards the lit night sky of Hell’s Kitchen, and shook her head. “I don’t know.”

 

A place to hide. Elektra knew many of those throughout the city, and she often made use of them. That night was no different. Natasha lost consciousness after another feeble attempt at a struggle, and Elektra found herself impressed with how long she had held out. If there was one thing she was attracted to, consumed by, it was raw power, and Natasha had that.

 

The building she stowed away in from time to time did not stand on a solid foundation. One wrong step, and it would have come crashing down upon their heads. Elektra laid Natasha down upon a small, dense faded grey mattress protected by sterile white sheets. She took her time stripping Natasha out of her clothing, noting she had been attacked while presented as a civilian, as if there were such a thing. She took note of her multiple injuries, none of them bringing to light a coherent story of events.

 

A fractured right wrist spoke of the spider being caught off guard and thrown out of her web, as though that were an easy feat to accomplish. A bloodied lip told Elektra that, whoever attacked her, Natasha knew and allowed them to do as such. A deep puncture wound to her left shoulder, her most concerning wound she could see with her own two eyes, let her know that Natasha’s opponent was someone she cared deeply for. Natasha allowed these wounds to be inflicted, allowed herself to be hurt. No defense wounds could be located.

 

‘Love is a dangerous game, little spider. You should have used your venom to spare yourself from that pain.’

 

‘Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? You have nothing to gain in this.’

 

‘No,’ Elektra reasoned, the tips of her fingers sliding across the plains of Natasha’s body, faint but cold like a light rain on a cool night. ‘I don’t.’

 

‘I’m not to be trusted.’

 

Elektra chuckled, the sound resonating from her chest. Natasha shivered, her chest rising and falling in a controlled manner. She didn’t know where to look, and so she looked everywhere but at her. “Neither am I. Where does that leave us?” she whispered, fingers digging into soft flesh, hands gripping Natasha’s thighs as she moved in between them, spreading them slightly apart.

“Would you like me to punish you as they’ve punished you?”

 

Natasha’s eyes narrowed, her teeth bearing as she attempted to reel in her anger. She didn’t mind being exposed physically, but emotionally was a different story. “I don’t care about you as much. At all, even.”

 

Elektra looked down her nose at her, sliding her knee in between her naked thighs as she smirked. ‘Then I’ll be gentle with you.’

 

“Promise?” Natasha questioned with a bite in her voice Elektra decided right then she adored in a sick and twisted manner.

 

She gripped Natasha’s calves, yanking her down in one sudden, startling motion, knee grinding up. Elektra reveled in the fact that Natasha’s body reacted to her ministrations, faintly wet and smelling of arousal, all spice and sharpness in every inch of her. ‘As gentle as I can muster.’

 

Elektra leaned down, mouth placing hot, deliberate kisses to every inch of her neck, biting and sucking as she grew close to Natasha’s ear. “Little ballerina,” she muttered in her ear, biting her lobe before sucking the tender area.

 

“Fuck you,” Natasha mewled, lids heavy as she grinded down and Elektra rocked her knee upwards. Elektra grabbed her full cheeks within her hands, gripping and spreading them apart.

 

Elektra smirked against the flesh of Natasha’s neck, warm breath causing a shiver to course through her body. A most pleasing reaction. ‘Mhm, I believe I’m the one fucking you.’

 

“All thought, no action.”

 

“Thought,” Elektra spoke, throwing Natasha back as she climbed down her body, hands pressing and carressing all of her, leaving her breathless for some time. “Provokes action, little spider.”

 

The pleasure she offered was long and drawn out, healing in one way, torture in another. She used her tongue as a weapon, breaking through the folds of Natasha’s body, fore and middle fingers stroking and teasing her in their wake. Natasha secured her hands in Elektra’s hair, holding her in place as she rocked her hips upward, noises unbecoming of her spilled forth, exciting Elektra as she dove her face forward, mouth sucking in between her tongue exploring. Elektra could feel her own release building, bearing down low within her stomach, thighs clenching as she throbbed and ached, getting off on the taste of her alone. Natasha grunted and moaned, head thrown back as her body quaked, toes curled as her chest rose and fell rapidly, body relieved to be rid of her suffering.

 

The haze that filled the room around them melted, leaving Elektra feeling more than appeased. Natasha did not look so. Infact, she appeared uneasy, eyes hardened. “We’re not through here,” she said, gaging that Elektra was satisfied to leave.

 

“I believe we are.”

 

“You haven’t been touched.”

 

“Untrue, little spider, I’m more than content,” she said, fastening her weapons by her side, looking down upon Elektra as she stood. Short as she was, her stance was wide and threatening casting shadows of larger figures. “Though, if you feel unsatisfied, you’re more than welcome to try and find me.”

 

And with that, she slipped away. _All smoke and shade and poison_.    


End file.
